Akihito Kanbara x Reader
by Areta.N.N
Summary: My first fanfiction Maafkan Rere jika ini jelek Rere sudah berusaha semampu Rere de-su Review please senpai-tachi. Warning :GJ, OOC, menyebabkan amnesia seketika(?), garing, ga ada nyambung-nyambungnya sama sekali desu


It's my first one-shoot fic ! Author mengambilnya dari anime Kyoukai No Kanata maafkan jika ada kesalahan~ mohon bantuannya senpai-tachi~ I do not own anything ! Review please~

" Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku ?! " Seru seorang pemuda bersurai blonde iris coklat pastel (maafkan author gatau warnanya)- Kanbara Akihito kepada seorang gadis bersurai (H/C) dan iris (E/C)

" Karena, jika aku bilang kau pasti akan berisik seperti sekarang " ucap seorang gadis itu dengan cueknya sambil membaca Light Novel dan menaikkan kacamatanya-(L/N) (F/N).

" Tapi kenapa kau baru memakainya sekarang ?! " Seru Akihito.

" Karena aku hanya menggunakan saat aku membutuhkannya saja, lagipula aku lebih suka menggunakan lensa kontak, Akihito " ucap (Y/N) masih fokus dengan Light Novelnya.

" Tapi kau adalah seorang bishoujo megane ! Hiroomi yamero ! " Serunya sambil memarahi kepada seseorang yang dipanggilnya Hiroomi.

" Demo Akkey, kau tau kan aku tidak kuat dingin " ucap Hiroomi santai.

" Pfftt- Atsui.. Hangatkanlah Hiroomi-senpai. Onegai ne " ucap (Y/N) kepada youmu yang sudah ia jinakkan sambil menunjuk Hiroomi.

" 3 poin untuk kalian 2 Hentai " ucap seorang gadis surai hitam yang sedang memakan permen sambil membaca buku -Nase Mitsuki.

(Y/N) hanya bisa melihat pemandangan yang sudah biasa ia lihat dengan tertawaan kecil. Ia mulai membaca Light Novel sampai-

Trililili-trililili-trilili *ringtone macam apa itu?!*

(Y/N) langsung cepat-cepat membuka hpnya yang sudah dipastikan ada e-mail.

To : (L/N) (Y/N)  
From : Akihito Kanbara

'Ha ? Aku kan ada di dekatnya kenapa harus mengirim e-mail ?! Baka da na !'

Kuriyama-san bisakah kita bertemu pulang sekolah nanti ?

(Y/N) POV

'Kuriyama-san ? Sepertinya dia tidak sadar jika mengirimnya kepadaku. Jangan-jangan...' Perasaanku mulai buruk dan aku merasa air mataku akan jatuh.. Tapi mereka memang cocok berdua tapi aku tidak bisa menerimanya

"BAGAIMANA INI ?!" Teriakku sambil berdiri, beberapa saat kemudian aku mulai menyadari mereka melihatku dengan tatapan aneh.

" (Y/N)-chan, kau kenapa ? " Tanya Akihito- Ie mungkin aku harus mulai memanggilnya dengan Kanbara-senpai karena dia 1 tahun lebih tua dariku.

" I-I-Ie ! N-N-Nandemo~ " ucaku sambil agak mendekat dengan pintu.

" Lalu kenapa kau mendekat ke pintu ? " Tanya Mitsuki penasaran.

" A-A-A-Ano.. E-E-Etto.. Atsui ! Ayo kita mencari youmu ! " Ucapku dengan senyum paksa yang mungkin tidak akan bekerja pada-

" Kita perlu bicara, (Y/N)-chan. " Ucap Kanbara-san sambil menarik tanganku yang sudah di pastikan mengarah ke atap.

-Skippy-  
-Atap-  
-End Of (Y/N) POV-  
-Akihito POV-

Sesampainya kami di atap aku langsung menatap (Y/N)-chan dengan itensif, (Y/N)-chan yang menyadari itu langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Aku baru menyadari Atsui, youmu kelinci itu tidak ada sepertinya dia tau kondisinya.

" Saa (Y/N)-chan bisakah kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya ? " Tanyaku kepada (Y/N) yang terdiam daritadi.

" Lepaskan aku ! Aku ingin mencari youmu ! " Ucapnya sambil meronta-ronta minta melepesakan genggamanku, aku pun mulai mengeratkan genggamanku.

" Beritahu aku (Y/N) "

-End Of Akihito POV-  
-Author POV-

Atmosfer diantara mereka sangatlah tegang di satu sisi takut ketahuan karena perasaan yang asli dan yang satu sangat khawatir.

" Hanase yo, Kanbara ! " Seru (Y/N) sambil masih menarik tangannya yang di semakin di genggam oleh Akihito.

" Kanbara ? Biasanya kau akan memanggilku 'Akihito' 'Akkey' atau ' Meganecon Hentai' kenapa sekarang kau memanggil dengan nama belakangku, (Y/N)-chan ? " Ucap Akihito yang sempat syok karena (Y/N).

" Karena nanti ada yang cemburu, desu, " ucap (Y/N) sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Akihito membulatkan matanya setelah mendengar ucapan (Y/N).

" Aku mohon lupakan kata-kata ini. Lepaskan tanganku, onegaishimasu " ucap (Y/N) sambil menahan tangisannya dan mencoba melepakan tangannya. Saat tangan (Y/N) dilepaskan, (Y/N) mulai berjalan pergi untuk mencari Atsui tapi sesuatu menghentikannya-

ROARRRRRRRRRRRRR !

" Suara apa itu ? " Teriak Akihito sambil menutup telinganya.

" Itu suara Youmu ! Atsui, aku tau kau di dekat situ keluarlah ! Dan cepat bunuh youmu itu ! " Teriak (Y/N) sambil menutup telinganya. Tapi permasalahannya cuman satu, dimana youmu itu !

Saat (Y/N) berteriak Atsui langsung keluar dan menyerang youmu walaupun bukan di titik fatalnya dan terlihatlah bentuk aslinya

" KECIL ! " Seru (Y/N) dan Akihito bersamaan, bagaimana mungkin mereka tidak berteriak kalau bukan ukurannya hanya mencapai mata kaki Akihito.

" Atsui habisi saja dia aku yakin kau pasti bisa " ucap (Y/N) sweatdrop.

Atsui mulai menyerang youmu kecil itu tapi semakin dia menyerang semakin-

" Oi oi, (Y/N)-chan hanya perasaanku saja atau youmu itu semakin besar ? " Tanya Akihito agak khawatir dengan kondisi yang sekarang.

" Ie, Kanbara-san. Kau memang benar youmu itu makin besar ketika sudah mencapai ukuran aslinya aku akan turun tangan " ucap (Y/N) dalam mode seriusnya dan datar.

" DAKARA JANGAN MEMANGGILKU DENGAN NAMA BELAKANGKU.. Dan apa maksudmu dengan turun tangan ? Bukannya kau bertarung menggunakan Atsui ? " Tanya Akihito tapi bukan jawaban yang ia dapat hanyalah (Y/N) yang sedang mengamati Atsui dan youmu yang lain yang sedang bertarung.

Tubuh youmu itu makin membesar dan terus membesar sampai tubuh maksimalnya yang bisa dikatakan sebesar sekolah mereka.

" Atsui kembalilah biar aku yang menyelesaikannya, lindungi Kanbara-san " ucap (Y/N) dengan datarnya sementara Atsui langsung berada di depan Akihito.

" OI ! (Y/N)-chan apa maksudmu ?! Youmu itu ukurannya sangat besar bukankah kau hanya bertarung menggunakan Atsui ?! " Teriak Akihito mencoba mendekat ke (Y/N) dan sudah dipastikan akan dihalangi Atsui.

" Damare yo, Kanbara ! Memangnya kau pernah melihatku bertarung selain menggunakan Atsui ? " Tanya (Y/N) datar sambil menyimpan kacamatanya di saku bajunya.

Akihito yang mendengarnya hanya bisa terdiam, jujur Akihito tidak pernah melihatnya hanya Mitsuki dan Izumi yang pernah melihatnya.

(Y/N) langsung mengeluarkan sesuatu dari lengan bajunya dan senjata itu adalah-

SHRASSSHHH *efek macam apa ini?!*  
Kipas. Jika dilihat-dilihat lagi kipas itu kipas yang memerlukan kekuaatan spiritual yang banyak, (Y/N) langsung mengalahkannya dengan satu tebasan yang akhirnya membuat (Y/N) merasa agak kelelahan walaupun dia tidak menunjukkannya. (Y/N) langsung mengambil youmu yang sudah menjadi batu lalu memasukkan kedalam saku bajunya dan memakai kacamata.

(Y/N) langsung pergi sambil menaruh Atsui di kepalanya.

GREP ! *ini apaan lagi?!*

(Y/N) dipeluk dari belakang oleh Akihito sehingga membuat Atsui jatuh dari kepalanya.

" Hanase yo, Kanbara " ucap (Y/N) sambil meronta-ronta.

" Tidak mau ! Lagipula kau harus memanggilku Akihito dari sekarang sampai seterusnya ! " Perintah Akihito sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

(Y/N) yang mendengarnya langsung kaget karena, tidak biasanya dia seperti ini. Tapi (Y/N) langsung sadar kalau dia menuruti bagaimana dengan Mirai.

" Kau pikir aku akan tertipu ? Lepaskan karena aku ha- " ucapan (Y/N) terpotong karena sesuatu yanh lembut menempel di bibirnya bukan Atsui yang sering mencium bibir (Y/N) tapi kali ini Akihito. Camkan, . .

(Y/N) membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna, tapi lama kelamaan dia pun mulai membalasnya. Mereka mulai memisahkan diri mereka karena kebutuhan oksigen.

" (Y/N), aku menyukaimu jadi jangan salah paham tentang aku dan Kuriyama-san ne ? " Lirih Akihito sambil menempelkan keudua dahi mereka. (Y/N) yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia.

Epilogue

Dibalik pintu atap itu ada beberapa orang mengintip mereka ada yang sedang menahan tangis bahagia, ada yang menjaga image, ada yang wajahnya memerah, ada yang sedang memfoto jika di urutkan dari awal mereka adalah ; Hiroomi, Mitsuki, Mirai, Ai. Ketenangan mereka masih ada sampai-

" (Y/N) selamat " dengan wajah datar dan polos siapalagi kalau bukan Inami Sakura.

(Y/N) yang akhirnya sadar langsung muncul perempatan dan pertigaan di sekitar wajahnya.

" Dasar... KURANG AJAR ! " Teriak (Y/N) langsung menyerang mereka menggunakan Atsui.

Dengan tidak elitnya fic ini The End.

Author Note~

Dou ? GJ ya ? Maafkan Rere habis Rere baru pertama kali buat jadi maafkan Rere~ sekian dari Rere / A/N macam apa ini ?!

 **Mind To Review Reader-tachi~**


End file.
